


Rose Red and Snow White

by Geared_up_tom



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Other, Soulmateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geared_up_tom/pseuds/Geared_up_tom
Summary: Pretty much in this soulmate au. It only affects Ghost and Grimm. If you touch your soulmate rose petals will begin to pour from you. Color doesn't really matter. It has to be you grabbing them intentionally not just oops i bumped you.Ghost had found Grimm caged up by his parent he was left with. His eyes blind folded and put on display for all to see how weird he was. Ghost free's him and grasps his hand to help him up. Grimm in order to escape ran away not being able to touch Ghost as Ghost fought to protect him. The 2 were still young. Ghost begins to drop white petals Grimm calling him Snow white. Ghost calling him Rose red seeing his eyes. The 2 do remember each other still and even after the infection. Which was removed due to a compromise not a sacrifice.Dirtmouth had witness ever since Grimm came into town the red petals. Ghost having been hurt during the war for their kingdom was injured and left with his blind mother who cared for him. Everyone thinking he was dead as he traveled the terrains. Only the ones living down bellow would know he's alive which is why Hornet and Hollow know. The pale king also did die. So yeah.
Relationships: Ghost/Grimm, Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Rose Red and Snow White

[Song I got idea from](https://youtu.be/n9iAU3Vsz9Y)

If someone would like to make art for this I wouldn't mind. No need to ask me. I've received the same question 3 times. (For other stories)

Grimm stared at the flames in front of him eyes calculating. “Master?” he turned seeing Brumm holding his basket as usual. “Yes Brumm.” he asked and Brumm held it out. “Are you sure you wish to keep doing this…?” He asked and Grimm smiled softly. “Yes.” He whispered kindly and grasped the Basket hands tracing the rose petals inside. He walked out of the tent and began to find his starting point. Humming a tune as he left a trail of rose petals behind. Remembering something from a distant time. His hands guiding the flowers out. He smiled as the trail drifted behind him. He didn’t see some bugs watching as he did this. His eyes glazed in a relaxed state. 

A trail of White roses danced across the queens garden as a small vessel danced his eyes leaking as he left trails of rose petals and void. He didn’t have a basket but the petals seemed to fall from him. His eyes shifted as he walked. His eyes landed on the trail to the crossroads. He began to follow it. His trail following him. His hands caressed the stones on his way. He found his way out and he smiled seeing the empty room. He began to dance there. The platforms shifting under his weight. His memories traveling along the walls hiding from the infected. His eyes shut as he fell catching himself easily. 

Grimm heard a tune he shifted his gaze in the direction. Some of the bugs from dirt mouth watching and following. They all peered into the room Grimm entered. White roses lay everywhere. Grimm slowly set his basket down and entered eyes glistening. He jumped down and the other bugs watched some sneaking around. He picked up some petals eyes wide. He looked to where the trail led off to. It seemed to lead him on a trail through different terrain until he came to the queens gardens. He knelt seeing this was a place a lot more lay. He noticed the void dripping off the petals. He followed the trail to a small home. He peered in. No one was home. He sighed finding a lost lead. He turned and began to head back solemnly. His eyes downcast as he followed the petal trail again. He seemed to find his way to the room again. The bugs had stayed there due to how far out the trail led. He hopped up and grabbed his basket. Dropping some petals in the process. He walked out. His tears nipping at the corners of his eyes as he continued his trail. He hummed softly as he walked. His hands were shaking a little.

Ghost turned hearing humming from one of his many trails. He followed it but seemed to grow further away. He chased the sound leaving trails of roses. He found himself in an old battle ground eyes skyward. He deflated. His hand falling to his sides. He looked at the old armor and brushed some of the dust and rust away. He sighed walking away and looking for something interesting. He heard a sound and turned to see Hornet hop down. “Little Ghost.” She said and held out some red petals. Ghost stiffened looking at her. She nodded and rushed off Ghost following her. The 2 eventually got to the main crossroads and froze seeing red petals heading in a dangerous direction. 

He looked to her before rushing after. The fungal waste was still Mantis territory. Ghost rushed after the red petals his nail drawn in concern. He rushed forwards and froze seeing the trail stop an empty basket. He bit his lip and jumped down into the mantis village. He landed and looked around. He didn’t find them. He even went to the lords to see if they saw him. They had not. He frowned and walked away tears dribbling down as he went to the large room full of his white rose petals. He lay in a pile tired and sad. He noticed a red rose petal and sat up. He grasped it and held it close. His eyes downcast as he missed them again. The trails always went around each other like a maze. His heart is breaking each time. 

Grimm was in the same state. His heart aching as he lay in his bed. The tent hiding him from his shame. He always seemed to miss his snow white. He looked at the ceiling eyes dark as he let his dreams take him under. Ghost was beginning to head back to his home when he heard some chatter. He blinked hopping over catching some bugs that had been hiding. His void eyes caught theres and they shrieked running off. He blinked tilting his head following them. He followed them until he noticed the rose path again. He began to follow it again. This time however it went up to dirtmouth. He climbed up and looked around. He stood up and walked around white trail following. He got a lot of stares and people held their hands over their mouths. He heard a familiar voice and turned to see some of his old friends. “Ghost!?” They said surprised. He turned fully to them. “We thought you died.” They said hugging him.

. He smiled and they blinked seeing as he was dropping rose petals from his body. His eyes as well. Void dipping off. They smiled and were happily talking to him. His eyes caught onto a red petal trail and he once the talking was done he bowed to them and began to walk off as they all cried in joy. He heard whispers all around him. He also noticed someone had cleaned up part of the trail. He frowned walking past. He searched for the rest of the trail but it was gone. He deflated and found the town's old bench. They had moved it due to some vehicles having issues. He sat down on it, eyes shutting as he lay there. Petals covering him like a pile. He began to drift off to sleep. 

Elder bug sighed watching this and picked up some of the rose petals and began to trail them back to Grimm. With a bit of help from others. They were happy to help. The trail was a bit shifted but it was still a trail. Hornet watched and looked at Elder bug who nodded. She nodded back and rushed off. Ghost was awoken by Hornet poking him. He sat up and she held red petals again. He looked saddened and she shifted them and pointed. He blinked turning to see a small petal. He got up and she walked with him. He stared at the trail and didn’t take long to rush after. His petals kicked up into the air. She grasped on and sighed. Hollow walked up next to her and she nodded as hey watched their young sibling chase. 

Ghost saw the tents and his heart thumped scared as he walked forward the red petals came from here. He walked up and stiffened seeing some people. They turned to him and he blinked as they opened the tent for him. He carefully went in. His eyes danced around the flickering flames and the music caught his ear. A familiar tune playing on an instrument. He went forward and saw a bug. He tilted his head as he walked up. The bug looked at him still playing and seemed to be happy. He relaxed as he listened and once the tune was done the bug did a small kneel. “Master’s been waiting for you.” He said and Ghost perked up seeing where the bug was pointing. He looked at them before heading towards the direction. Petals dancing behind him. 

He felt tears build up as he entered the curtained area. He slowly slipped in and walked up to the area. He froze seeing Grimm and tears built up. /Rose Red?/ Grimm shifted hearing that voice and he turned confused before freezing. The white petals being blown by the winds that rustled through. He rushed over hugging Ghost who hugged back and the 2 smiled holding tightly to the other. Grimm’s body heating up and their tears mingles as the 2 cried in joy. “Snow white.” he said softly. The 2 held each other close. Red petals began to dance along the ground with white. Love boiling up at finally having found each other. 

The first time they met seemed like nothing compared to now. 

Grimm locked up in a cage and Ghost freeing him. The petals beginning to pour. It was all worth it. To Ghost. He has his Rose red. And Grimm has his Snow white.


End file.
